


Too late for (angel food) cake? and others (kink meme fills)

by simithedemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Hair-pulling, M/M, Wingfic, and OC and off screen, but seriously crack, read the notes, suggestions of bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simithedemon/pseuds/simithedemon
Summary: Three separate fills for the 2008/9 Blindfold_spn  anonymous kink meme on LJ.Prompts will be given in the notes for each piece.  Please read carefully!Archiving from LJ





	1. Too late for (angel food) cake?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1:
> 
> "Dean/Castiel: hair-pulling.
> 
> I don't care who's doing the pulling but I just wanna read about hair being raked through by sweaty fingers and then giant handfuls being tugged as they're fucking... guh!"

Dean wasn’t completely sure how he got to this position, but fuck, there was no way he was going to complain. Letting his eyes roam over the body beneath him, he allowed himself a small moment of triumph tinged with a hint of panic. If there’s a special hell for an overly familiar look at your teenage future mother, then there’s definitely a special hell for someone who’s currently balls deep in an Angel of the Lord. 

 

Castiel was spread out on the bed like some funky porn all-you-can-eat buffet, skin slick with sweat, and his breath hitching with every touch. Keeping tight grip on one hip, Dean used his free hand to smear the precome from Castiel’s straining cock around his taut belly, before lifting his palm to his mouth and licking it clean. It was addictive, wanting more he leant down and started kissing and nipping his way up Castiel’s chest, alternating each touch with rough thrusts that took him deeper and deeper inside the angel. 

 

As Dean got higher, Castiel took a shuddering breath, replacing his desperate grip on the bed covers with fingers digging into Dean’s side, hands restlessly moving on his skin. Reaching his destination, Dean inhaled, burying his face in the crease between shoulder and neck. Castiel’s skin smelt warm and musky and Dean reached up and grasped hair, pulling Castiel’s head back and over to expose the long line of his throat. With the tightening of Dean’s fingers, Castiel let out a strangled yelp, thrusting upwards on pure instinct and clutching harder to the body poised above him. Eyeing Castiel speculatively, Dean tugged on his hair again and was rewarded with a spectacular loss of control. Grinning broadly and changing tactics, he shifted position and began raking his fingers through Castiel’s hair, tugging and pulling whilst fucking harder and increasingly more erratically into Castiel’s writhing body. 

 

With a yell, Castiel came, body arching, head pinned to the pillow by Dean’s hand fisted in his hair. At the sight of the angel so completely undone, Dean quickly followed suit, still keeping his fingers tangled as he collapsed, exhausted and wrung out, across Castiel’s sticky and well fucked form.  
.


	2. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Sam/Castiel wing!fic

Sam knew he was dreaming. 

 

He knew he was dreaming because Castiel usually wore a crumpled suit and coat, not six foot feathery white wings, baby oil and tyrannosaurus sized erection 

 

He shut his eyes, and waited to wake up.

 

‘Samuel’

 

‘Samuel, open your eyes’

 

He huffed and sighed, but obeyed.

 

‘Hey. Cas,’ He smiled weakly, focussing with intent on Castiel’s face, and only his face.

 

‘Samuel. Uriel and I have decided that we need to take a different approach with you. There is a regrettable distance between us and we need to put that right. On examining it carefully, sex would seem to be the most logical course of action.’ Castiel stared at Sam solidly, blue eyes holding his with an almost hypnotic gaze.

 

‘Uriel thinks we should have sex?’ Sam said with more than a hint of disbelief.

 

‘No, Uriel wants to smite you into dust’

 

‘And you don’t?’

 

‘No, I fear that would antagonise your brother. This way seems easier all round’ The angel tilted his head, and gave a small smile. ‘Do you not agree?’

 

‘Sex or death? Seriously, man, you’ve been hanging around Dean far too much. What makes you think I’d even want to have sex with you, or any guy for that matter?’ 

 

Castiel looked down at the front of Sam’s jeans where even the thick denim couldn’t disguise the hardness underneath. He looked back up at Sam, who flushed.

 

‘Oh. Ok, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to…..’

 

With a flurry of white and a dizzying sense of movement Sam suddenly found himself lying stomach down on the top of a large bed. Pillows placed strategically beneath him lifted him into the ideal position for the angel who was now kneeling between his open thighs. Castiel leaned forward, stretching over Sam to whisper in his ear

 

‘Oh yes you are’

 

The gentle feeling of breath against his ear and neck sent shivers down Sam’s body. Castiel shifted, and bought his wings over, obscuring Sam’s vision so all he could see apart from the bed beneath him, was a wall of white. The brush of feather against his lower legs, and the sweet strangely exotic scent of Castiel himself, conspired to undo him. He could feel the warmth and tension start to gather in the pit of his stomach and groaned as Castiel’s hands began to move slowly along the length of his body. Sam buried his face in the covers, and gave up. 

 

Castiel seemed to sense the moment of his surrender, immediately rubbing himself up against Sam. The slow movements of his hands became more deliberate as he scraped his blunt nails down Sam’s spine, causing him to arch and press back into Castiel in open invitation. He could feel Castiel shudder in reaction, but tensed as he suddenly felt pressure at his entrance. A dry fuck was not his idea of fun, and he had seen the size of Castiel. He tried to move away, but Castiel slid straight in, as smoothly as if they’d been preparing for hours and he immediately forgot his fears as the feeling of fullness and heat overwhelmed him. The electric jolt as Castiel smacked straight into his prostate sent shocks of pleasure all though Sam’s body and forced a litany of whispers and moans from his mouth into the fabric of the bed. Castiel gripped both his hips as he repeatedly slammed into Sam’s willing body, leaving a pattern of red finger marks in his tender flesh, and pushing his face into the softness under him. Sam wriggled his hand under his body to grasp his painfully throbbing cock and squeezed tight as Castiel bought him nearer to the edge, and clenched and yelled as he came, vision whiting out to match the feathers surrounding him. At that, Castiel gave one more thrust, grabbing at Sam’s hair as he filled him with a pulsating heat. Sam felt Castiel’s weight as he half collapsed over his sweat covered back, and then heard him whisper,

 

‘You’re ours Sam’ before it was gone, wings sweeping over him as the angel pulled away.

 

Sam turned onto his back, arm flung across his eyes, smiled, and waited to wake up.


	3. In which Dean fulfills an ambition, and Sam gains much in the process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: 'Dean finally gets Sam to go with him to Mexico to see a Donkey Show' . No animals were harmed in the writing of this fic. I wrote this at work if it helps. No Winchester does anything unforgivable. Any suggestions of dodgy behaviour are off-screen and by OC's. Don't hate me.

Sam can't believe it. All this time, the hints, the nagging, the out-and-out threats, he'd finally relented and this, this was the outcome. He clutched his stomach with one hand, the ache almost threatening to drive him to his knees, and pushed himself upright against the motel room wall.

xxx

The evening had started out well enough. Dean had got the location of what was supposed to be the primo Donkey Show in Mexico and was practically bouncing as he and Sam climbed out of the Impala. The building was fairly average, and lit with hundreds of bulbs it was strangely pretty. The lot to the rear was filled almost to capacity and Dean had driven up and down several times before finding somewhere he deemed safe enough for his precious car.

'Dude, you really want to do this? You don't think it's pretty sick, and maybe a bit clichéd? Never mind the animal rights implications' Sam slouched behind his brother as they approached the entrance.

'Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Stop being such a girl. It'll be fricking awesome, you'll see. Almost the eighth wonder...see, it says so over the door' Smiling at his brother he pulled up the collar of his jacket and strode confidently into the building.

Inside was dim and smoky, and packed solid. The boys headed towards the long bar towards the rear of the room to snag a couple of beers before searching out a location that offered both a good view of the room and an excellent view of the empty stage.

It wasn't long before a pair of bright spots lit up the center of the stage and hush swept across the now attentive audience. A pair of velvet curtains at the side twitched and then opened as a small wizened man led out possibly the ugliest donkey Sam had ever seen. It was large and mangy and eyed the crowd with a look that could only be described as contemptuous. It was also hung like, well, a very well hung donkey. Sam was suddenly struck with the slightly panicky thought that behind the curtains there must actually be someone employed as the donkey fluffer, as the beast was quite obviously ready to perform.

The curtains moved again as a slight woman dressed in something small and sparkly walked out onto the stage. As she came into the light, the crowd suddenly erupted into a cacophony of cheers, whistles and applause. Her pretty face broke into a huge smile and she lifted her arms in response before heading towards the waiting animal. Positioning herself beneath the beast, she reached up and Sam suddenly realised that he hadn't heard a sound or lewd comment from Dean since the lights had first gone on on the stage.

xxx

With his back against the motel room wall, and the hand not clutching his belly stretched up as far as he could reach, there was no way Dean could get the bottle of Jose out of Sam's hand. Sam laughed helplessly again, the knowledge that his big bad older brother had squicked and ran from the much anticipated donkey show being more precious than anything he could have imagined.

'Oh god Dean stop. You're killing me' He laughed again, picturing the shocked and glazed look upon Dean's face before he'd stumbled from the bar. Dean growled and attempted to reach the bottle that Sam was holding just out of reach.

Dean looked at him in disgust before throwing himself on his bed 'I need it, got to get that damned image out of my head. Aren't you meant to stop me doing stupid half cocked things like this?'

Chuckling, Sam wiped his eyes before relenting and chucking the bottle over

'There you go princess'

Dean glared, and Sam lay down on his own bed, happy in the knowledge that this night would never be forgotten, at least by him.


End file.
